Tu y Yo Hasta El Final
by Skyler0bsidian
Summary: Luego de 3 años de haber sufrido el final de su primer gran amor Bárbara volvera ha reencontrarse con el. Sin embargo varios obstaculos se colocaran en su camino a lo largo de esta historia para reunirse con su verdadero gran amor. Lo se... PESIMO SUMMARY. Pero denle una oportunidad.


Yo: Hola todo el mundo¡ Este es mi primer fic hecho por MI persona Luciana.

Skylar: Oye mujer¡ Yo también te ayude a escribir ¬¬

Yo: Si como no ¬¬*

Skyler: QUEEEEE?¡ *BAKA*

Yo: Lo único que hiciste fue gritarme "¡BORRA TODA ESA MIERDA LLENA DE LEEMON!" Cierto o me equivoco? . Y lo peor fue que lo gritaste delante de TODO EL SALON Y DELANTE DE LA PROFE DE QUIMICA. ¬¬*

Skyler: Yo… eh… este… Que disfruten mucho el fic de Luciana :3 *Mierda estoy muerta*

Yo: ¬¬* Por los menos te mandaron a coordinación de disciplina :D.

Skyler: *desgraciada*

Yo: Los dejamos leer.

Advertencia: Lady Georgie y sus personajes no me pertenecen ._., y si me perteneciera cambiaria MUCHAS cosas incluyendo el triste final. Antes de leer este fic recomiendo ver primero el anime para que comprendas un poco mejor la trama, ya que es un anime muy viejo y creo que no es muy conocido (esto solo aplica a los que no conocen el anime. Si ya lo viste entonces no hay ningún problema). En Youtube, aparece el anime completo en español. Lime y leemon en algunos capítulos, incesto en uno de los capítulos (Skyler: QUE DIOS Y LA VIRGEN LIMPIEN TU MENTE DE PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS. AMEN ¬¬*. Yo: Si no tienes nada lindo que decir ¡CALLATE!), leve lenguaje vulgar etc. Que lo disfruten ¡

 _Tú y yo hasta el final_

Capítulo I: Mi nombre es Lowell Grey.

Hoy es el invierno de 1856 y estoy en la ciudad de Londres. Acabo de llegar y hace demasiado frío. Toda la ciudad estaba cubierta por una suave capa de nieve, los niños corrían a sus casas para abrigarse, los hombres cortaban leña para avivar el fuego, las mujeres preparaban sopa para soportar el frio… en fin así es mi querida Londres… una ciudad muy helada y que, generalmente está nublada todo el año. Acabo de regresar de Madrid, donde estaba en una gran celebración realizada por el Rey de España… honestamente ser de la alta sociedad no es fácil. Todas esas estúpidas reglas que debo seguir, todos los putos bailes a donde debo ir, toda la maldita gente que debo conocer… esto me está matando… se los juro por mi madre que esta vida está haciendo que yo mismo me vuelva una mierda. Pero en fin así es cada día de mi vida: bailes y fiestas.

¡Oh¡ ¿Dónde están mis modales? Olvide presentarme… Mi nombre es Lowell Grey Jr. Pero si tú quieres me puedes llamar Lowell… tengo 23 años y… bueno no hay mucho que decir… nací aquí en Londres, estoy casado, no tengo hijos aún… Mis padres nunca se preocuparon por mí, me crié con mi dulce abuelita y sufro de cáncer de pulmón.

De repente al bajarme del barco, un hombre de 64 años se dirige hacia mí

James: Lowell que alegría me da verte!

Lowell: Lo mismo digo James.

El hombre que me saluda se llama James. Es mi mayordomo… es mi confidente y sabe cosas sobre mi que ni siquiera sabe mi abuela, padres y esposa. Lo respeto mucho y es mi mejor amigo.

James: Vamos a la casa, su abuela y su esposa deben estar ansiosas por verlo.

Lowell: Si pero podrías llevarme a las costa… quisiera ver el mar

James: Si pero vamos rápido.

Luego de montarme en la carroza, el cochero se dirige a la costa. Luego me bajo del coche y me quedo mirando el mar… de repente me quedo pensando en todo lo que he vivido estos últimos tres años: mi primera operación de cáncer de pulmón, mi matrimonio forzado con mi esposa… en fin demasiadas cosas tengo en mi jodida mente…también pensé en Australia. Ahhh como amo ese país, tan cálido con hermosas praderas, animales corriendo libremente en los campos… es un país realmente maravilloso. Pero principalmente pensando en una persona. De seguro te preguntaras de quien hablo… esa chica… más bien esa mujer, la única que me entendió mientras estuve con ella, la única mujer que me hizo sentir amado por lo menos una vez en la vida… Bárbara. A pesar de que no estoy con ella la amo con todo mi corazón. En eso James me llama

James: Lowell, es hora de irnos. Su abuela debe estar preocupada.

Lowell: Si vámonos.

Vuelvo a montarme en la carroza y me siento a pensar. En que, no lo se… simplemente necesitaba pensar

*Bárbara, juro por mi vida que alguna vez estaremos alguna vez juntos… algún día amor mío*

Luego de eso James me saca de mi trance

James: Lowell, Lowell hemos llegado

De repente me bajo y veo a mi abuela…

 _Continuara_

Yo: Bueno que les ha parecido el primer cap?

Skyler: A mí me gustó bastante ^^

Yo: No te pregunte a ti ¬¬

Skyler: RESPECT BITCH ¬¬ . Por cierto que le hiciste a la abuela de Lowell?

Yo: Tendrás que averiguarlo BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Skyler: LA MATASTE O.O?!

Yo: Puff no se. Tal vez.

Skyler: O.O}

Yo: DEJEN UNA LLUVIA DE REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, AYUDAS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTES, INSULTOS ETC :D. ¿QUE PASO CON LA ABUELA DE LOWELL?

Skyler: Lo averiguaras en el siguiente cap BUAJAJAJAJA.

Yo: La copia y tal ¬¬.

Skyler: *HIJA DE TU MADRE*

 _Los amo con todo mi corazón 3_

 _Luciana_


End file.
